wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turquoise Protectors
The Turquoise Protectors are a loyalist, partially Codex Astartes compliant Space Marine Chapter that was founded during the Macharian Crusade, the 25th founding, at 393.M41. They are a successor chapter of White Scars, but a second legion is also suspected of having a connection with them. The primary reason of this accusation is because of their insatiable lust for knowledge and ability to withstand the corruptions of warp to a state where it can turn even the mightiest marine a madman in hours. That is why they excel at fighting on corrupt planets and inside Space Hulks. It is almost a certainty that all the minds of these marines are touched by the warp, yet they mastered it enough to suppress the dark whispers that tries to corrupt them. Librarians within their ranks are rare but only because such a title is given to those who have a vast amount of knowledge about the warp, not to those who have the ability to use it. It is said that the power of their librarians are grand enough to trick the daemons of chaos. This ability of theirs and the supreme power of their Librarians have drawn the attention of the Inquisition and their every move is watched by them. It can be said that the primary reason why the chapter is not excommunicated by the Inquisition is because of the influence their greatest ally inside Astra Militarum has: The Crescent Elites. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors Turquoise Protectors wear Turquoise colored power armor with kneecaps of it painted red and shoulders of it painted golden yellow. They also wear grey helmets. Captain-Protectors use laurels and a skull insignia to show their rank while sergeants only use a skull insignia to do so. Their soft armor is painted red to resemble their fury and strength within. The color of their belts vary, but most of them use belts painted brown. Their backpacks are painted black and red. If there is an Aquila on their chest, it is painted bone grey but Captain-Protectors and sergeants paint their Aquilas golden yellow. If there is an Imperialis symbol, however, the wings are painted bone grey, and the skull is painted golden yellow. Apothecaries of the chapter, however, paint their Imperialis symbol with golden yellow entirely. Chapter Badge The circle on the middle of the badge shows Holy Terra, the heart of every Brother-Protector. The castle that matters more than all. There are various theories what the symbol inside the circle represents. Some say it is an old Terran symbol, representing a sword and a bow while others claim that it shows the location of the Imperial palace, if the symbol is aligned correctly. The ellipse symbol used in their badge resembles the galaxy and the arrows reaching to to it shows the conquests of Mankind. Chapter History Founding The founding of the chapter occurred during the Macharian Crusade. The primary objective of Turquoise Protectors was to help Lord Solar Macharius and during the campaign. The chapter captured many planets and thus helped the Lord Solar greatly. However, after the death of their chapter master Lord-Protector Mete in 399.M41, and Lord Solar Macharius a year later, the chapter decided to leave the sector instead of wasting time with the incompetent generals of Lord Solar. Left leaderless, the remaining marines didn't know what to do. They wandered Segmentum Pacificus and Segmentum Solar, searching for a worthy mission. Their refusal to take up arms and fight against the enemies of the Imperium, due to the fact that they've seen the uselessness of the generals and the bureaucrats inside it, made the Inquisition declare them renegades. At this desperate time of need, Lord-Protector Kür-Shad took command and successfully saved Turquoise Protectors from certain doom. He reorganized the chapter, restored their unity and gave them a purpose. The chapter returned from the edges of the known universe and restarted fighting the enemies of man. Seeing the chapter return to the fight and ready to obey orders, the Inquisition reluctantly revoke the Excommunicate Traitoris. At the beginning of the Elysian Civil War, the chapter was organized, deemed pure, battle ready and nearly full in numbers due to wandering the Imperium for years and not participating in a campaign. Elysian Civil War There are many reasons why the civil war broke out in Elysia, but the main one is the corruption of the planetary governor, which ultimately led to the Elysian Planetary Defense Force revolting against the corrupted bureaucrats and the governor. Turquoise Protectors arrived just in time as the tensions had reached their climax. Lord-Protector Kür-Shad tried to ease tensions at first, acting like an advocate of peace. However, as the time went on, Kür-Shad started to see what people of Elsyia suffered. Their pain inflicted deadly damage on him as he saw visions of daemons feasting upon the long lost souls of Elysians. His vision nearly became true as the governor unleashed his plan to attain "divine perfection". Elysian Soldiers were forcefully executed by the loyalists of the Governor and his forces declared martial law on the planet. Lord-Protector responded brutally and stormed the high command of Elysian PDF, executing all the generals loyal to the governor. He then seized the command of the PDF, and launched a military coup. The war lasted for a year and consumed both sides as the daemons of the warp feasted at the warfare and even joined it. At first, the governor had the upper hand as his forces pushed Turquoise Protectors to a brutally standstill. what changed the course of the campaign was the battle of Protector Valley, when Kür-Shad personally led his command squad and pierced a straight way through his enemy's flank. After this victory, Kür-Shad ordered all the troops under his command to fight their way to the palace. A desperate push was made and the palace was laid to waste as Kür-Shad slew the governor who, through the use of dark sorcery, had been corrupted by the daemons he summoned. Elysia was quarantined by the Inquisition for 2 years until the acts of the old governor was confirmed and Kür-Shad appointed as the new governor. During this time, Turquoise Protectors oversaw the construction efforts to rebuild the planet. Protectors of Elysia After the Elysian Civil war, Turquoise Protectors were quarantined within the system for 2 years and many Inquisitors were dispatched to investigate the chapter that had newly resurfaced. Lord-Protector Kür-Shad knew that it was a dangerous gamble to attempt and wrestle control of a planet and was afraid to see his chapter branded as renegades again. Finally, after a long and lengthy debate with his Captain-Protectors, Kür-Shad decided that it would be best to leave. However, as the mighty saviors of Elysia prepared to leave the planet, the population started cheering their names. Civilians of Elysia and even the newly built planetary defense command didn't want their protectors to leave them, people revolted against Kür-Shad's decision and tensions rose again. Kür-Shad saw the bond his Brother-Protectors and the people of Elysia had developed, a bond made with respect and forged in the fires of war. A bond that was impossible to break. He was then approached by a shady group of Astartes that managed to sneak all their way into his presence. These Astartes who have given up their colors confronted the Lord-Protector and demanded to talk. Kür-Shad was no coward, but he followed his feelings and held his hand. The marines did not tell their purpose nor gains, but offered the Lord-Protector Elysia itself. Kür-Shad thought this was a test at first and asked the marines how could they do that and why did they wanted to. Their answer was short: "You have risked the very existence of your chapter for the people of Elysia. We are here to see that your sacrifice is not in vain. We may seem ineffective and lying to you, but we are loyal to the Emperor and his Imperium. That is the only rank, only authority, we require to aid the Imperium of Man." Kür-Shad thought for a moment and the marines patiently waited. In the end, the Mighty Lord-Protector only said one sentence: "Do it." The marines disappeared like they arrived, leaving no trace of their existence. The Inquisitorial reports were presented to the High Lords of Terra in the following weeks, and to the surprise of Turquoise Protectors, the High Lords deemed them pure and the Elysian System was given to the Turquoise Protectors to honor their sacrifice in the name of the Emperor. Kür-Shad didn't know if those marines were involved or not, but he exactly knew that an age of great reconstruction awaited Elysia. Kür-Shad became the Planetary Governor after a long a cheerful parade. After he became the Planetary Governor, he ordered to continue the already started reconstruction efforts. Turquoise Protectors and their chapter serfs participated in the reconstruction efforts of Elysia as Astartes and Civilian alike continued to rebuild their planet. Establishment Of The Akinji While the Turquoise Protectors were on Elysia, helping the reconstruction efforts, Kür-Shad was also busy determining their losses. If the report in his hand was correct, the total casualty of the war was 170 Brother-Protectors. The 1st Veteran Company had lost 20 Brother-Protectors, the 2nd Termination Company had lost 30 Terminators and 7 Terminator armors, the 8th Airborne Company had lost 40 Assault Marines and the 4th Company was nearly eradicated, with only 20 Brother-Protectors remaining within it. Kür-Shad was uncertain what to do with the 4th Company as it was very likely that the company would be taken into reserve and slowly replenished. However, the Venerable Dreadnought of the Chapter and the Captain-Protector of the 4th Company, Osman, approached the Lord-Protector, along with the remaining marines of the 4th Company. The Venerable Dreadnought requested from Kür-Shad to give the command of the 4th Company to the newly promoted, and the only alive, sergeant of the company, Orhan. Kür-Shad was surprised and utterly refused the idea at first, but when Orhan and Osman requested to meet with him and told about their plan to save their company, he was convinced. The 4th Company was to be rebuilt with marines from the other companies that would be chosen through tests of agility. The company would be tasked with acting as the first and brutal force of Turquoise Protectors, always being the first to clash with the enemy. Kür-Shad named the company "Marauder" and the Brother-Protectors of this company "Akinji". They would be the Brother-Protectors tasked with harming the enemy whenever and wherever they had the chance, to ease the work of the companies deployed after them. They would be the tip of the spear edge of the blade, the first to go in and get out. They would weaken the enemy, allowing other companies to exterminate the enemies of man easier. It was then the 4th "Marauder" Company established and given under the command of Captain-Protector Orhan. Venerable Dreadnought Osman continued to serve in the 4th "Marauder" Company and due to the events Orhan had lived on Elysia, the Venerable Dreadnought always fought alongside the young Captain-Protector as he was one of the only Astartes that had earned Orhan's trust. A Chapter Rebuilt ... Chapter Gene-Seed Possible Connection With A Second Legion According to the records of Genetors, they found a fatal flaw in the gene-seed of Turquoise Protectors midway on their creation. Their Progenoid Glands had fallen under the effects of a mutation and, as a result, they were useless. Genetors studied the gene seed of Turquoise Protectors and decided that the chapter would be an important asset to the Imperium of Man. Being unable to eradicate this mutation, however, they decided to disband the chapter anyway. Moments after this decision, several Genetors have appeared with Progenoid Glands of unknown origin. When implanted, these glands successfully adapted themselves to the other organs and replaced their old mutated Progenoid Glands. Accounts vary on how these Genetors have managed to secure these glands, but several reports indicate that these Genetors met with space marines from an unknown chapter who were bearing the symbol of a three-headed beast and acquired these glands from them. After investigated thoroughly, archives have revealed that a particular commander has also filed a report, stating a similar encounter, in late M41. stating "The insignia of these marines was a three headed creature, which I did not recognize, but they fought beside me and got vanished before I had a chance to talk to them.". It should also be noted that upon being questioned, these Genetors revealed that these Progenoid Glands belonged to a legion "That once had a similar problem.". Homeworld of the Chapter Elysia Elysia, the homeworld of the famed Elysian Drop Troops regiments of the Imperial Guard and the Adeptus Astartes chapter Turquoise Protectors, is a verdant Imperial Civilized World in the Segmentum Solar, some 30 light years away from the Hive World of Armageddon. The Elysia System and the surrounding space are notorious havens for pirates, as Elysia lays on a major trade route. Because of this ever-present threat, the Elysian Planetary Defense Force (PDF) has intensive experience in ship-to-ship combat, a type of warfare which Turquoise Protectors also excel at. As a result, former members of the Elysian Planetary Defense Force are a common sight in their ranks. Turquoise Protectors acquired this planet as their homeworld after they have discovered that the planetary governor had been corrupted by Slaneesh and actually helped the pirates that raided supply drops and merchandise, an action which made the governor fill his coffers with money. This was a situation Lord-Protector Kür-Shad could not tolerate. He took the 2nd Termination company and with the aid of the Elysian Planetary Defense Force, launched a military coup. In the end, Turquoise Protectors managed to defeat the corrupt governor and his allies, with the governor being slain by Lord-Protector Kür-Shad himself. Kür-Shad later on vowed to protect the planet and the system it was in from any kinds of danger. As a result, he took control of the planet, effectively appointed himself as the next planetary governor, with the help of an unknown space marine unit who secretly blackmailed the corrupt officials and managed to force them into appointing Kür-Shad. After these events the fleet-based Turquoise Protectors acquired themselves a homeworld. There, they built their mighty fortress-monastery called "The Final Stand", built upon the ruins of the old palace that belonged to the old planetary governor. After these events, Lord-Protector Kür-Shad tasked the 3rd company with breaking the hold of the pirates that lurked within the system along with the 10th scout company for the scouts to gain experience. This resulted with Elysia being cleaned from pirates in months, yet there are still many pirate havens embedded in the system. That is why the 10th scout company is still stationed on Elysia, to protect it and to recruit neophytes. Culture Turquoise Protectors believe that discipline is the essence of victory. That puts them against particularly the followers of Slaneesh, chaos god of pleasures. They are always the first to charge, yet even while they charge, they never break their formation and march in the same line, their movements in perfect harmony. Their line and machine spirit is rarely broken and those who manage to break their line consider themselves blessed by their gods. However, they are not pure, as they have a fatal problem, similar to the one Blood Angels have, called "Gun Lust". This is a result of their replaced Progenoid Glands, which occurs to Turquoise Protectors who are not deployed to battle for around a year. As a result, the lust for battle overtakes them and they berserk, attacking friend or foe alike. That is why they are seen in mostly dangerous and corrupting areas, as it keeps the "Gun Lust" away, clearing the minds of the marines. It is also thought that they use the corrupting influences of the warp against their gun lust, effectively managing to manipulate the corruption to influence only the parts that causes the gun lust. In short, they resist the effects of the warp way more than a normal marine can. They believe this ability is both their gift and curse as it causes them fight better, yet it also makes them unable to quit fighting. This mutation applies to everyone within the chapter and that is why Turquoise Protectors from every rank, from apothecaries to librarians, can be seen in the thick of the fight, protecting the Imperium. This mutation and everlasting necessity to fight has also affected their culture as they are a chapter that is always looking for a fight and has more heroes and relics within their chapter than the chapters founded at the same time with them. Protector of the Serfisorum Protector of the Serfisorum is a title special to Turquoise Protectors. The title does not bear any importance among other chapters or within the Imperium, but it means a lot to the chapter serfs of Turquoise Protectors. Protector of the Serfisorum has the mission of protecting the rights of chapter serfs, as well as upholding the sense of justice within the chapter. However, the title "Protector of the Serfisorum" is rarely used within the Imperium and the brother-protector deemed worthy of this title is usually addressed as such only by chapter serfs. Every chapter serf has the right to change the brother-protector they serve, and also every Brother-Protector is responsible for chapter serfs under his protection. Recruitment & Training The chapter usually recruits from the Elysian System. However, every Brother-Protector has the right to present potential Neophytes they notice on their campaigns to the Chapter, who might have committed an act of bravery or selflessness for the Imperium that earned the respect of the Brother-Protector. Those Neophytes join the normal tests like others and those who pass their tests earn the right to become Brother-Protectors themselves. Because the Chapter believes in cooperation, if a Neophyte is presented to the Chapter by a Brother-Protector, that Brother-Protector also agrees that he would assist, within reason, in the training of the Neophyte he recommended. The reason of this is if that Neophyte fails his tests, the Brother-Protector recommended him decides his fate, who usually assigns him under his command as a chapter serf. Notable Turquoise Protectors Command *Lord Protector Kür-Shad: Current chapter master of Turquoise Protectors and the planetary governor of Elysia. He rose to the rank of Lord-Protector after the death of Mete, the first chapter master, who died while fighting alongside Lord Solar Macharius during the Macharian Crusade. *Chief Librarian Ahmet: The Chief Librarian of Turquoise Protectors. He is considered as the greatest psyker within his chapter. Before being chosen as the Chief Librarian, he sacrificed his body during the Macharian Crusade, in order to protect the records of the chapter, an act that made a greater daemon of Slaneesh possess his body. However, after the daemon impersonated him for almost two years as his soul wandered around the warp, he finally took control of his body again during a fight, exorcised himself, banished the daemon back to the warp and saved the Adeptus Astartes his impersonator was going to kill, who turned out to be his fellow Brother-Protectors. After these events, the Inquisition intervened and took him to Holy Terra immediately. He spent 10 years there, being tested to see if he was truly "pure". These painful tests proved that he was not under the effects of any kind of possession and, in fact, nearly immune to it because what he went through was a process like exorcism. He, by the order of the Inquisition, was later on sent to his chapter for them to decide his fate. Lord-Protector Mete sentenced him to a Death Oath and ordered him to destroy the greater daemon of Slaneesh which impersonated him. Ahmet set out to fulfill his death oath, at the year 398.M41. 15 years later, the daemon, named Voluptatem, met it's death at the hands of Ahmet, as his power lance "Unbreakable Will" destroyed the very being of the daemon and eliminated it forever. He, after fulfilling his Death Oath, was assigned to the position of Chief Librarian under the orders of the new Lord-Protector Kür-Shad. *Master Of The Forge Sinan: Sinan is the Turquoise Protectors' most senior Techmarine, charged with the maintenance of the Chapter's armored fighting vehicles such as Rhinos, Predators and Land Raiders. His knowledge of the arcane sciences has been refined over centuries of service, and rivals that of the senior Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. Unlike many chapters, Sinan has earned respect among his Brother-Protectors and is treated fairly as Turquoise Protectors believe that advancement is important to survive. Because of this, the chapter command usually supports Sinan in his bold but useful experiments. Sinan does not hesitate to bend and adapt a Machine Spirit to his needs instead of carefully entreating and revering it as the Cult Mechanicus prescribes. Even though this allows him to make quick decisions in critical situations and help his brothers, Adeptus Mechanicum views Sinan with distrust. *High Chaplain Yunus: Yunus is a fierce warrior and a devoted believer of the Imperial Cult who also is the Master of Rites. His devotion to Emperor of Mankind is so strong that he defeats the enemies of man with it. Because of that, he believes faith is the key to any victory. However, he doesn't try to force his brothers and citizens of the Imperium into believing the Imperial Cult unlike other High Chaplains. He believes that no one can love a religion if that person is forced to believe in it, and true devotion can only be assured if the person is willing to follow the Imperial Cult. *Master of the Fleet Barbarossa: Barbarossa is a naval mastermind, his strategies and tactics rivaling even the best of Imperial Navy. He is also an Elysian noble, born to a rich family that sided with the old governor during the events known as "Elysian Civil war", much to the disgust of Barbarossa. The corruption embedded in his family ultimately resulted in him leaving them and abandoning all his rank and titles. This noble and selfless act came into the attention of Lord-Protector Kür-Shad, who later offered Barbarossa a chance to atone for the sins of his family. Barbarossa accepted without hesitation and joined the ranks of Turquoise Protectors. Barbarossa later on showed his skill in naval warfare as he saved Nova Frigate Silence from utter destruction at the hands of Elysian Pirates, an achievement which ultimately led to his ascension into the rank Master of the Fleet. He has direct access to all the ships inside the chapter, and the authority to override the orders given by the Captain-Protectors commanding them, a command he uses often to prevent defeat. These powers and abilities resulted with the ships near the presence of Barbarossa feel almost immune, as he never lost a single naval battle. However, because Barbarossa has the right to take command of their frigates, the Captain-Protectors distrust Barbarossa. *Chief Apothecary Lokman: The mysterious Chief Apothecary of the chapter. It is rumored that he can heal any wound and cure any disease. He is a valiant fighter as well, because he has also earned his Terminator Honours. Almost nothing is known about the early life of him except the fact that he grew up on Elysia. Lokman values the survival of his brothers above anything else and he works to assure it either by healing them, or destroying those who might harm them. *Protector of the "Serfisorum" Ibrahim: Current Protector of the Serfisorum and a fierce warrior who earned this rank because of his unwavering sense of justice and will to protect it. He is originally a veteran sergeant who also is the champion of the Lord-Protectors squad. 1st Veteran Company * Captain-Protector Ata: ... who also bears the title Master of the Marches. 2nd Termination Company * Captain-Protector Teoman: ... who is also Master of Relics. 3rd Company * Captain-Protector Murad: who is also known to be Master of the Watch. 4th Marauder Company * Captain-Protector Orhan: Orhan is the youngest of all Captain-Protectors, who was recruited by Lord-Protector Kür-Shad himself after a tragic event that killed Orhan's father, his only known relative. Osman is an Elysian and a pragmatic soldier. He earned his position as a Captain-Protector after Osman, the Venerable Dreadnought of the chapter, gave it to Osman and left his duties as a Captain-Protector. Osman is a really fast and agile marine and is the fastest Brother-Protector of the entire Chapter. For this, Brother-Protectors within his company respect him and his abilities, even though he is younger than all the other Captain-Protectors. * Venerable Dreadnought Osman: Osman is the best warrior Turquoise Protectors has ever seen and the only venerable dreadnought of the chapter. His resolve is considered legendary, mainly because on the battle that killed Teoman, he was injured beyond aid to save his squad and the Lord Solar himself. The mighty warrior later on was implemented to a dreadnought. He continues to fight for the chapter and to guide the eager, but young, Lord-Protector Kür-Shad, along with the rest of Turquoise Protectors. He is also known for being the only soldier who managed to defeat the gun lust, thus officially mastering all his emotions. He is under the command of Captain-Protector Orhan, Captain of the 4th Marauder Company. 5th Company * Captain-Protector Ali: ... 6th Company * Captain-Protector Kemal: ... 7th Company * Captain-Protector Mahmut: ... 8th Airborne Company * Captain-Protector "Hair Gel" Hakan: Captain of the 8th Company and possibly the only Captain of the Turquoise Protectors with a good sense of humor. His nickname "Hair Gel" comes from his hair mainly because even though he is an assault marine and uses a jump pack, his hair never gets messy. 9th Devastation Company * Captain-Protector Avitus: Avitus is the Captain-Protector of the 9th Devastation Company who also is Master of the Arsenal. His primary weapon is his fury as he has a short temper that he uses to devastate the enemies of Man. Avitus was first noticed by the chapter during the Macharian Crusade by a rather young Brother-Protector named Kür-Shad, who recommended Avitus to the Chapter Command and he was taken in as a Neophyte. He survived his trials and was serving in the 9th company when Macharian Crusade ended. On the following years, Kür-Shad, along with Avitus, tried to stabilize the chapter and save it from certain doom. Eventually they, along with other allies, succeeded in taking control of the chapter. While Kür-Shad made many reforms in the chapter to prevent such a disaster from happening again, he also assigned Avitus as the Captain-Protector of the 9th Company, which was reformed as the "Devastation" company. 10th Scout Company * Captain-Protector Cyrus: Cyrus is the cynical but trustworthy Captain-Protector of the 10th Scout Company and the Master of Recruits. He is a great teacher, even though he is a demanding and a hardly impressed one. He is also a master in the art of disguise and because of that, his "students" believe that he is the ideal Brother-Protector. It is rumored that recruits consider a nod of approval from Cyrus equal to a nod of approval from Lord-Protector Kür-Shad. Chapter Organization Turquoise Protectors are not exactly a Codex Astartes compliant chapter. While they are broken up to 10 companies, obey the limit of 1000 space marines and mostly act as Codex Astartes dictates, the fact that their companies are not organized according to Codex Astartes and their devotion to protect the citizens of the Imperium at any cost complicates the situation. They instead organize their companies according to the specialization of their marines and each Captain-Protector has mastered the specialization of their companies. 1st Veteran Company The company of Veteran Marines which also contains the command squad. The marines in this company are veterans of hundreds of battles, having mastered how to fight with any type of enemy the galaxy might throw at them. 2nd Termination Company The company of Terminator Marines, the company a Brother-Protector is sent if he receives the honor of being awarded with a Terminator Honours badge. 3rd Company The company which is tasked with guarding Elysia that consists of a hundred Brother-Protectors. 4th Marauder Company The company of famous Akinji Marines. To join this company, a Brother-Protector has to be fearless. Also, the said Brother-Protector must be agile and fast as the Akinji are tasked with raids and Blitzkrieg operations that require the marines in the company to be swift and dauntless. 5th Company 1st reserve company which is usually used in quick skirmishes to satisfy the Gun Lust and to keep the numbers of the company near maximum. 6th Company 2nd reserve company which is usually used in quick skirmishes to satisfy the Gun Lust and to keep the numbers of the company near maximum. 7th Company 3rd reserve company which is usually used in quick skirmishes to satisfy the Gun Lust and to keep the numbers of the company near maximum. 8th Airborne Company The company of Assault Marines. The marines need to show exceptional skill in using a jump pack in order to be assigned to this company, and Captain-Protector Hakan notes that "a good sense of humor" is also an important requirement to enter his company. 9th Devastation Company The company of Devastator Marines. The marines in this company are chosen from the most fierce warriors of the chapter. The marines in this company are known for their immovability when holding a position. 10th Scout Company The company of Scout Marines, which bears the responsibilities of selecting new Neophytes and training them. Except for Captain-Protector Cyrus and his Shadow Squad, all the marines in this company move to other companies after they complete their training. Chapter Relics * ''The Lord-Protectors Arm: The personal Power Kilij of Lord-Protector Kür-Shad. The weapon is made recently and ,to honor their old chapter master Lord-Protector Mete, the hilt of the sword is made from ceramite taken from a piece of his power armor. This made the hilt exteremely durable and the weapon itself became more stable as the balance was enhanced. The weapon has a Powerfield Generator to bolster the defense of it and an activation button at the end of the Kilij that activates a lethal distruptive energy field when pressed. The blade is made from Adamantium and represents the resilience of Turquoise Protectors. The sheath of the Kilij is also notorious. Called "The Dark Blue Sheath", this sheath is durable and a deadly weapon in the right hands, as Lord-Protector Kür-Shad uses this sheath as a blunt weapon if he is left with no other weapons to use. *''Unbreakable Will'': The power lance used by Chief Librarian Ahmet, which also acts as his power staff. The blade is made from adamantium and the staff is from ceramite. The weapon is extremely durable and swift as Ahmet wields it with ease to destroy the enemies of Man. The weapon is rumored to have a psychic connection with Ahmet and can't be used by any other librarian than him. However, the origins of this weapon is not entirely known and, as a result, this rumor can't be confirmed. The weapon itself is surrounded by warp energy, which Ahmet channels to destroy the foes of the Imperium. *''The Truth'': The Graviton gun used by the Lord-Protector Kür-Shad which was gifted to him by the White Scars because of the Lord-Protector's acts in redeeming a (suspected) successor of them. Lord-Protector Kür-Shad wields this gun along with his Power Kilij, The Lord-Protectors Arm. The weapon also bears a warcry of Turquoise Protectors, as the words "We Protect The Truth!" are inscribed on the weapon. Chapter Beliefs Turquoise Protectors nominally follow the Imperial Cult, but do not follow it as strictly as their fellow chapters. They believe that faith is special to every individual, and it should not affect the judgement of a Brother-Protector. Their chapter states that everyone is free in their beliefs, however, on the paper, every one of them appear as followers of the Imperial Cult. That is why there are both fanatical believers of the Imperial Cult, and those who are less willing to follow it. The chapter is aware of the existence of the Imperial Truth, however, they refuse it as it dictates unbelief. Deathwatch Service Turquoise Protectors... Combat Doctrine Turquoise Protectors do not follow similar tactics like their progenitor chapter, White Scars as they fight better in space and on corrupted locations. Their resistance to the warp is a legend among other Astartes and they make use of that ability. Turquoise Protectors are usually deployed on space hulk purges, Blitzkrieg operations and ship-to-ship conflicts. They are excellent fighters against chaos and daemons, a talent they have as a result of a mutation in their gene-seed. In vacuum and space their soldiers bring the wrath of the Emperor to his foes as they lash out to his enemies relentlessly. They take their fastest and toughest marines to the 4th "Marauder" company, where those marines master the art of Blitzkrieg Warfare. The 4th "Marauder" company is also tasked with investigating critical locations before the initial war begin. Being a marine in the 4th "Marauder" company is considered to be a great honor among Brother-Protectors as they represent the brightest of their chapter. Turquoise Protectors also greatly value the citizens within the Imperium and do anything within their power to protect them. This also puts them against the Inquisition because if an Exterminatus order is given to a planet that's in Turquoise Protectors' reach, they believe it as their sacred duty to determine and destroy the corruption within the said world before the Exterminatus happens. Special Gear Mark II Muspelheim Pattern Space Marine Jump Pack : Main article: Mark II Muspelheim Pattern Space Marine Jump Pack The Mark II Muspelheim Pattern Space Marine Jump Pack was conceived at the request of the Turquoise Protectors that were in need of a more effective jump pack that could carry their assault marines across the vacuum of space more effectively. To do this the magi council of Muspelheim greatly modified the Mark 7 Mars Pattern Space Marine Jump Pack to fit the Chapter's needs. The result was the Mark I Muspelheim Pattern Space Marine Jump Pack. Though bulkier and heavier than the original, it was outfitted with better stabilizers and adjustment thrusters which allowed for greater mobility to carry the marines to their intended target. But the Turquoise Protectors were not impressed with their new jump pack due to its poor performance in battlefields with gravity, especially on planets with high gravity. This led the Magi council to add an anti-gravity device into the design which allowed the jump pack to become almost weightless in normal gravity while, at the request of Turquoise Protectors, this anti-gravity field could be turned off during fights in the vacuum of space. The Power Kilij The Power Kilij is a different type of Power Sword that appears like a Kilij. The weapon is special to Turquoise Protectors and as such, it is designed to suit their needs. The Power Kilij is lighter than The Power Sword. The Power Kilij also has better balance and velocity, but mastering the use of this weapon is considered to be harder than the Power Sword. The weapon also has a power cell, which is activated by touching a control located on the bottom of the hilt. Upon activating the power cell, the blade is sheathed in a lethal corona of disruptive energy. This energy field allows the blade to carve through flesh, bone and most forms of armor plate, like the Power Sword. Notable Campaigns * '''392-400.M41 The Macharian Crusade: '''Turquoise Protectors aided the Lord Solar until the end of the crusade, and was an invaluable asset to Macharius. It is rumored that it was the psychic power of Lord-Protector Mete that saved Macharius, who used his powers to slow down the bullet. Turquoise Protectors first came into the attention of Macharius during that battle, who later on utilized them until the end of the crusade. * '''422-423.M41 Elysian Civil War: '''Reformed Turquoise Protectors under the command of Lord-Protector Kür-Shad fought in a year long conflict against the corrupt planetary governor of Elysia and effectively toppled his regime. After this event, Lord-Protector Kür-Shad was assigned as the new planetary governor. It is rumored that the marine unit that helped their founding was also involved in the appointment of Kür-Shad as they blackmailed corrupt bureaucrats of the Imperium. * '''444-445.M41 The First War for Armageddon: * 742-745.M41 The Damocles Gulf Crusade: * 755-778.M41 The Sabbat Worlds Crusade: * 755-780.M41 Fourth Quadrant Rebellion: * 800-802.M41 Cleansing of the "Imperium's Bane": * 901.M41-913.M41 The Badab War: * 941-942.M41 The Second War for Armageddon: * 995-999.M41 The 13th Black Crusade: Chapter Fleet Battle Barges * Battle Barge The Commandant: Commanding Battle Barge of Turquoise Protectors, which is under the direct command of Lord-Protector Kür-Shad. * Battle Barge Veteran Protector: The Battle Barge under the command of Captain-Protector Ata. The Battle Barge is heavily modified to act as a remote command center. Turquoise Protectors use The Veteran Protector as their commanding Battle Barge if The Commandant can not be utilized. * Battle Barge Termination of Sin: The Battle Barge under the command of Captain-Protector Teoman, which is enhanced with lots of ship-to-ship warfare equipment to act as a Space Hulk Purger. The ship saw countless Space Hulk assaults, and her crew are the experts of Space Hulk Purging. Notable Cruisers * Strike Cruiser Hunter: The Battle Barge commanded by Captain-Protector Murad. * Strike Cruiser Marauder: * Strike Cruiser Authority: * Strike Cruiser Protection: * Strike Cruiser Turquoise: * Strike Cruiser Airborne: * Strike Cruiser Righteous Fury: * Strike Cruiser Unity: The strike cruiser under the command of Master of the Fleet Barbarossa. Notable Escorts * Nova Frigate Silence: The only Nova-Class Frigate of the chapter which is used to guard the Elysian system. The frigate is under the direct command of Captain-Protector Cyrus. It should be noted that many additions were made to the frigate and it currently has a vast amount of firepower, considered enough to challenge a battleship of the Imperial Navy. It is also a terrifying sight for pirates on Elysian system. * Hunter Destroyer Macharius: ''Named after the Lord Solar Macharius, the ''Macharius is a Hunter-Class Destroyer... * Gladius Frigate Mustafa: Mustafa ''is a modified version of the iconic Gladius-Class Frigate. The vessel is larger than any genuine Gladius-Class Frigates likely to be in use because it was modified to be faster than the usual Gladius-Class Frigates and able to carry Adeptus Astartes from the 4th Marauder Company to aid their scouting operations. It still lacks the powerful assault capabilities of other Space Marine vessels, However, the 4th Marauder Company uses the Frigate to transport their forces efficiently. ''Mustafa earned itself an admirable place as the small but reliable and fast transport of the 4th Marauder Company. Quotes By Them About Them Feel free to add your own! Gallery SpaceMarineCaptain.png|Captain-Protector Ata, Captain of the 1st "Veteran" Company. Apothecary.png|Chief Apothecary Lokman, usually referred as the "Master Healer", arrayed in his panoply of war. SpaceMarineVeteran.png|A veteran sergeant of the 1st veteran company. SpaceMarineTerminator.png|A Protector-Terminator of the 2nd "Termination" company. SpaceMarineTactical.png|A tactical marine, referred as a Brother-Protector among his brothers. Turquoise Protector_Ven Dred.png|Venerable Dreadnought Osman hailing from the 4th "Marauder" Company SpaceMarineAkinjiSoldiers.png|A notorious Akinji marine of the 4th "Marauder" company. SpaceMarineAssault.png|An assault marine of the 8th "Airborne" company. SpaceMarineDevastator.png|A devastator sergeant of the 9th "Devastation" company. SpaceMarineScout.png|A scout marine of the 10th scout company. Trivia * Captain-Protectors Avitus and Cyrus are inspired from Dawn of War 2 video game, whom the author found very interesting. * The badge of Turquoise Protectors is inspired from the flag of Crimean Khanate, a nation that was established by Hacı I Giray in 1449 and a Turkic vassal state of the Ottoman Empire from 1478 to 1774 which got annexed by Rusian Empire in 1783, the longest-lived of the Turkic khanates that succeeded the empire of the Golden Horde. * The name, '''''Voluptatem, literally means "pleasure" in Latin. Category:Lune Crackham Category:Imperium of Blood Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:White Scars Successors